The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.
Conventional systems commonly allow for a display of text associated with data displayed to one or more users associated with the systems. For example, a tab or label associated with system data displayed to the user may provide the user with information about the displayed data (e.g., a label may state that the system data is “Account Data,” etc.). Unfortunately, techniques for altering the text and supporting such alterations have been associated with various limitations.
Just by way of example, traditional methods of allowing alterations of text may not account for grammatical differences in all instances created by changing the original text to the altered text. In another example, traditional methods of supporting multiple languages within an application while allowing alterations of text may necessitate hard-coding individual supported languages within the application. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide techniques that improve the implementation of grammar correction associated with the display of text.